I Won't Survive
by starrysunrise
Summary: --COMPLETE-- Ginny's Diary...sans evil Dark Lord taking over her mind. Princess Diaries- type story, without the princess--fluffy romantic comedy, with a few twists. GWHP.
1. Unfortunate

**July 27th, 1995****.**

**In my hideously pink room**

**The Burrow**

Hi. My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. You call me Ginevra, and you may lose the ability to have children. It's Ginny, thanks. I am currently fourteen years old, and am going into my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the summer ends. Here is everything that is wrong in my life:

1) I have six older brothers. _Six._ I would just leave it at that for self-explanation, but then you wouldn't fully comprehend the sheer insanity of this. Did you know that having six older brothers (only three of which are actually living here) is not exactly my idea of fun? At holidays, it's like having six rabid pigs waltzing around the house. I swear to Merlin that I can just SMELL Fred from all the way up here.

2) I have no chest to speak of whatsoever. It's like a board. No, scratch that, it's _worse_ than a board. My arms and legs are all long and skinny, I have no chest, and my hair looks like a tomato THREW UP on it. The most attractive feature is my eyes, which are a lovely shade of dull brown.

3) I'm failing Potions miserably. On the bright side, Professor Snape doesn't scare me anymore. Not at all. Not after that time in my second year………with the boggart…………but that's a story for another time.

4) I don't have a boyfriend, nor will I ever have a boyfriend. Would you like to know something? Not many boys my age are willing to _duel_ my brothers to date me. There is no line up of eligible bachelors, just hoping to catch a glimpse of me in the tower before they have to fight of the identical dragons (Fred and George, respectively) to just ask me out. This is the part where I sigh wistfully. On this same subject, Harry Potter, the man of my dreams, naturally, has yet to discover that I am a girl. I'm debating over just flashing him in public or something, forcing him to get a clue. But, honestly, he might not even know then, what with my lack of breasts and everything.

5) The ghoul in the attic just threw my box of tampons out the window.

6) Harry Potter just arrived at my house. And, as a welcome, got hit on the head with said box of tampons.


	2. Awkward Conversations

**July 27th, 1995****.**

**After dinner**

**Back in the marshmallow palace**

**{my room}**

So it wasn't at all awkward with Harry. Oh no. You see, he's bloody used to getting feminine hygiene products thrown at him. Riiiight. I wish the ghoul was alive so I could kill him myself.

The conversation went a bit like this after I ran outside:

**Me: **Oh, hello, Harry!

**Harry:** Um, hi, Ginny. {while gathering up scattered tampons and putting them back in the box} Er, um, I mean, are these, um, you know, are these………

**Me:** {blushes} Erm, yes. {hurriedly grabs them while brothers parade out of the house}

**Ron:** Harry! Good to see you, mate.

**Fred and George:** {stage whispering} Yes, he's happy to see _Harry_, but just how happy would he be if it would have been _Hermy_………

**Ron:** {blushes} Shut up! {blushes harder} Gin, what's that you're holding?

**Me:** Tampons.

**Other people:** Oh.

**Me:** {breaking weird silence} The ghoul threw them out the window and they landed on, erm, Harry's head.

**Harry:** Um, yes. That's………true.

**Me:** Well, I best be off now. See you at dinner. {I run away}

Romantic, huh? At least Harry didn't seem _completely _repelled by me at dinner. He actually managed to pass me the potatoes with minimal blushing action. Oh, Merlin, why must I be so hopelessly in love with the boy who:

a) Doesn't know the first thing about girls.

b) Now, but an unfortunate accident, knows I AM a girl. {Somehow, him figuring out that I exist involved more snogging in my mind………}

c) Thus, knows nothing about me.

**July 28th, 1995****.**

**Hiding in the closet.**

Oh, why must life get so much more complicated. I believe I just saw Harry—naked.

A.N.— Fic DOES NOT follow Order of the Phoenix canon


	3. Harry Junior

**Still ****July 28th, 1995****.**

**Still hiding in the closet**

**20 minutes later**

I am utterly mortified. And slightly turned on………NO! Bad Ginny! It's not as if I _tried _to see him in that state of total nakedness………it was an accident, I swear! A rather _fortunate_ acci—AUGH! I can't believe I was just about to write that. I just forgot to knock on the bathroom door that was closed, and there he was—STARKERS—about to take a shower. I looked down………by some unknown feminine instinct………and would you lookie there, it was Harry Junior. Harry Senior was blushing all over {literally} and I sort of "eep"ed (A.N.—lmfao Michelle) and ran to this closet. Ok, time to be brave and go face him. Must………stop………blushing………

**Later**

Ok, so I chickened out. I ran to my room and locked the door. There I sat for a few minutes before HE showed up. He alohamora-ed his way into my private domain and sat down next to me. Oh, the tension! So much tension:

**Me:** I'm REALLY sorry, Harry, I'm so embarrassed it was an accident I swear!

**Harry:** {insert nervous chuckle here}It's ok, Ginny.

**Me:** I mean, it wasn't bad, per say, it was actually quite nice and big—Oh Merlin, did I just say that?

**Harry:** {didn't know a person could turn that particular color of red} Uh………yeah.

**Me:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, augh I'm such an idiot. This is so weird.

**Harry:** I know. Well I have to go.

--end—

I HATE MY LIFE!

**July 29th, 1995.**

**In the garden**

Hermione arrived today.

It's nice having another girl around.

George took the initiative to tell her about, what I like to refer to as the Horrifying Little Harry Incident (HLHI)

Hermione started bloody laughing. Then she told me, and I quote, "Well, since you got to see Harry's pee-pee, I think you should show him your boobies!"

Mad one, that girl.

Informed me after that it's a joke from a Muggle TV show.

She's still insane if you ask me.

**July 31st, 1995****.**

**Garden again.**

Couldn't write yesterday because the stupid identical twits stole this diary. I put a charm on it to make all the writing appear as History of Magic notes, so all is well. They were grumpy because they didn't get to read any of my juicy secrets. Luckily, I'm smarter than them. But that task isn't too hard to accomplish.

Today is Harry's birthday. I forgot to get him a present.

Did that sound a bit naughty and suggestive, or is it just me?

Oh bloody hell, I'm asking a piece of parchment questions.

Charlie owled and suggested I give him a lapdance.

Puke.

It's not wonder I'm so corrupted. That has been my only idea thus far for a present.

I don't really NEED to give him a present. He's not my friend. He's just………you know……..and random addition to the Burrow that I happen to have seen naked.

**Later**

Cookies. I baked him COOKIES! I am such a loser. At least he seemed to like it. I couldn't really afford anything else due to our family being not financially well off. And they always say, "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach." We'll see if that works. Draco Malfoy the ferret once told me that since I'm no good at anything else, I would have to become a prostitute when I grew up so I could pay for food. It's a shame my fist slipped so suddenly. His nose hasn't been the same since. ;-)


	4. Downs and Ups

**August 1st, 1995****.**

**Who Cares . . .**

**I don't.**

He has a girlfriend. Too depressed to write anymore.

**2 minutes later**

Well, of COURSE famous Harry Potter has a girlfriend. He'd be stupid not to notice the girls who (sometimes literally) fall/drool at his feet

**3 minutes later**

I am NOT one of those girls, despite what YOU think, traitorous diary!

**30 minutes later**

It's that little slut, Cho Chang. I hate her.

**5 minutes after that**

{sobbing} Actually, she's a perfectly lovely person who deserves someone as special as Harry and I'm just making excuses against her to make myself feel better. Thanks a lot, Chang, my self esteem just went down 20 points! I bet you're laughing now you little bitch. I hope you're happy with your silky black hair and un-board-like body and intelligence and only-child-ness and fantastic boyfriend.

**August 2nd, 1995.**

Something interesting happened today. I can't stop giggling like a . . . well, GIRL! Oh the humanity! But I love him I love him I LOVE him. Not Harry. It went like this:

I was wandering in the woods by our house, which is generally safe during the day. But then the sun started to go down and night took over. I was lost. I was panicking a little. Just a little, mind you, I'm not a sissy like Ron who goes into some sort of frenzy every time some even _mentions_ spiders.

Anyways, so I was lost. And just my luck, a creature decides to show up. I can't remember the name, but I remember learning about it in Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of my best subjects thank you very much.

I was trying to stay calm and quiet, but the creature spots me. Now, it was time for some serious panicking. But then suddenly, this boy comes out of no where. He shoots the thing with a gun, that I learned later was just a tranquilizer gun. Good thing because I'm not too big on the whole killing all the animals extravaganza. By now I'm shivering uncontrollably, and he notices I'm nearby.

He was. . . cute. Very cute.

The boy looked maybe a little older than me, but it was hard to tell in the dark. He was fairly tall, long-ish brown hair and these gorgeous chocolate eyes, and a somewhat shy grin on his face.

Wow.

Meanwhile, he rushes over to me and asks me if I'm all right.

**Yummy stranger: **Are you all right?

**Me: **{and I quote. . .} Hmghaphale.

He laughs a little and says he will take me home. During the hour it took to walk home, I talked more to him than I ever had with Harry in my entire life. We have so much in common. He's so sweet and funny. We were nearing the Burrow, and he says maybe we can get together sometime. We agree to tomorrow at noon by the stream. He smiles a little, I thank him for being my knight in shining armor, he gives me a little kiss on the cheek, and is gone.

It really is a damn shame that that was just a detailed account of my fantastic dream last night.


	5. Things get interesting

A.N.—shifting gears a bit, this is NOT Ginny's diary.  Let the potty-mouth ensue.  

I snapped my diary shut and sprawled out on my back in the grass. It was a typical gray, English morning. I love the rain, though. It's so calming and peaceful. Kind of like that feeling after you chug 3 Butterbeers. I was just about to drift off into Dreamland where Harry and that very enticing stranger from last night fought like kangaroos to win my heart when suddenly—

"Who the bloody hell are _you_?"

I glanced around, looking for the source of the male voice. It came in the form of a boy. I thanked my brain for pointing out the obvious while studying him. He looked around 16 years old, with short, messy dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. I couldn't help myself from grinning a little. He was just reeking of adorable-osity, despite the _less_-than-lovely greeting. He also had a wand sticking out of his pocket, letting me know he was in fact a wizard (A.N.--*rolls eyes* a _REAL_ wand, people, a wand that does magic and………I'm just digging myself into a deeper pit, aren't I? Minds out of the gutters for now please :D). 

"I'm, uh, Ginny." Oh, yes, bloody brilliant, Gin.

"Well, Ginny, you are in my spot that I have come to for the past three years for a bit of peace and quiet. Your presence here poses some difficulties for that to happen, so I suggest you leave this instant." He replied in a smooth, snotty voice, while glaring at me. I had to resist from laughing outright. What a pompous git. I'll show him.

The sarcasm poured out of my mouth before I could tell it to stop. 

"Sincerest apologies, _sir_, I wasn't aware you were the Prince around here, excuse the lack of groveling. But, honestly, you can't tell me what to do. So kindly remove that stick so _nicely_ lodged in your ass and go away." I smiled innocently, silently happy with myself. 

"You're quite the bitch, you know?

"Yes, and you're quite the dip-shit, you know?" I quipped back, copying his tone.

"Don't play with fire. You might get burned."

"Make that up all by yourself, then? Oh, and I wasn't aware that we were 'playing'. Interesting." I feigned a contemplative face. 

The boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Plus," I continued, "I don't even know your name."

He looked genuinely surprised. "That was off topic."

"It's still a legitimate question. What's your name, prat?"

"Why do you care, priss?"

"Just curious, ferret-brain."

He raised and eyebrow and repeated, "Ferret-brain?"

"You remind me of someone."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Bad." I replied, simply.

"Oh."

"Don't avoid the question." I snapped. 

"Hamilton. Jake Hamilton."

I snorted.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" He did his 'death glare' fiasco again. I suppose that's supposed to make me cringe with varying degrees of sheer terror, however, it doesn't. It might have to do with my death glare being better, or perhaps being used to Hermione's temper. 

More snorting came from me, by the way. He was like a soddin' Malfoy-bot. It was an utter riot. 

"Shut up, Weasley. I didn't even have to ask your surname. Red hair and no respect for people better than you. It was entirely too obvious."

"You aren't better than me."

"I beg to differ." 

"Piss off."

"Such language."

"Such arrogance." I would never admit it in a million years, but I was having fun bickering with this Jake fellow. He was exactly what I needed to get my mind off of Harry and everything. It was nice to show my true colors for once. I could be very perceptive when I wanted to be, and I just knew that this boy wasn't really so terrible. He had a protective wall built around him to keep from getting hurt. It was a classic case, really. I bet he was just lonely. 

I started walking back to my house, which was about a mile away. 

He followed.

"Where are you going, Hamilton?"

"I'm just following you. I have nothing better to do than to bother you."

"You seriously need a life."

"I resent that."

"Of _course_ you do." I said under my breath.

"So," Jake began, after a minute of silence, "Where are you going, anyway?"

"My house."

"Mind if I join you?" He had this weird look in his eyes. Like longing. Hope. Pleading. I decided to trust him.

"Fine. I don't understand why you would want to, but I guess you're welcome in my home. Please pretend I've known you forever otherwise Mum will have a conniption at me for bring strange boys around."

He smiled a little. I think it was a smile, anyway. 


	6. Flaying, anyone?

**August 3rd, 1995.**

It's unbelievable how I can like someone so much and hate them at the same time. This is how I feel with Jake Hamilton around. I'm convinced that there are TWO Jake Hamiltons. One is this annoying, evil, antagonistic bugger that pisses me off to no end, and the other is this cute and charming boy who can make me laugh for 10 minutes straight.

The problem being, I love the mixture.

Not LOVE-love, just a purely platonic………connection………for lack of a better word without having so much suggestiveness to it………..with him. I feel like I've known him forever, which according to what I told my family, I have. They didn't ask too many questions when I brought him home yesterday. This was mostly due to Jake being a total and complete kiss-ass to my mother and father.

Between clever quips and insults, we had an amazing conversation. I feel like I understand him completely. I was right about how lonely he is. Apparently, he is an only child from a wealthy wizarding family (as one could imagine, we figured out quite early on of each others' magical status) that lives in a manor a few miles away. I was getting a little creeped out by how much this boy sounded like a dirty little ferret that I have the "privilege" of knowing. Not KNOWING-knowing, mind you.

Anyways, Jake said that he felt the same way about me. He was surprisingly blunt about these things. About how he felt like he could trust me and we could be great friends, despite meeting each other only an hour ago. I did a little "aww"-ing and was thinking just how sweet this guy was, when he turns around and pushes all the right buttons to make the famous Weasley rage reign once again.

Although, I'm at least glad that SOMEONE can treat me like a friend around here, as opposed to just "that little, innocent Ginny, who needs protection at all times."

You see, Ron still thinks this way. You should have seen the daggers from his eyes when he met Jake. He shook his hand a little too harshly, then walked off, mumbling something about "bloody wanker" and "flaying". I fear what mental images he was having. Ron was about as sweet to my new friend as warm honey……laced with arsenic.


	7. The Gifted Ones

**August 4th, 1995**

**In a state of shock**

**Sort of.**

I was never known for having much tact. People mistook me for being polite only because I was quiet. 'Weasley' and 'polite' do not belong in the same sentence. Unless Mum's dream comes true and Hermione ends up {I shudder at the thought} marrying my oaf of a brother, then I suppose she would be a Weasley who is polite most of the time…

Yes, back on subject. I was sick of knowing subconsciously that something was going on. I knew Jake was hiding something. I wanted to know everything. Why he trusted me so fast, when I'm pretty much a stranger to him. Why he has constant mood swings like a pregnant woman. HOW THE HELL HE CAN PRACTICALLY READ MY MIND!!!

It's been driving me insane, if you haven't noticed by now, oh smart one.

Being stubborn is good. He finally told me.

He told me what I needed to know, even though it's hard to believe and I laughed in his face the first time I heard it.

It went like this:

We were sitting under the huge willow tree in my backyard, in a slightly uncomfortable silence. I remember thinking that we were doomed to quite a depressing friendship if we were already running out of things to talk about, when I just blew up at him. Luckily, he was not in an arguing mood, so he sighed, waited for me to calm down and for his ears to stop ringing from my shrill yelling.

Then he muttered something almost incoherent under his breath. Make that COMPLETELY incoherent. I think he said something, anyway. I wasn't really paying attention to it until he asked, "What did I just say?"

I imagine I must have looked at him like he had grown five extra heads, all sporting a multi-colored beret. (A.N.—don't you just LOVE that imagery?)

"Huh?"

He muttered again.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"If you can hear this, I want some lunch." I deadpanned what he had said quietly before. As if on cue, his stomach growled rudely. I giggled.

"You're right. You heard what I said even though a normal human wouldn't normally be able to.

"Well, good on me, then. I suppose you have a point to this?"

"Yes. You see, you and I are quite a bit alike. I noticed this the first time I met you. I'm quite the bastard to most people (I snorted) but with you, I knew I could be different. I have never met anyone……and I mean ANYONE……. like you. I thought I was alone on this earth. I sensed what you were."

"What I am? A girl? Honestly, is this your idea of a brilliant pick-up line, Jake? It could use a bit of work."

He groaned and glared. "No, Gin, it's not. I don't know how to really tell you this…… you aren't an ordinary witch. Just like I'm not an ordinary wizard."

"O…..kay…."

"Have you ever heard of L'Une Douée?"

"L'Une Douée? Ne pourrait pas dire que j'ai, mais votre accent est fantastique. Serai-t-j'impressionné par ceci?" (A.N.—translation at bottom of page) I grinned, thankful I knew French even for only this one opportunity.

He continued, painfully ignoring my question.

"They are a select group of witches and wizards who, for some unknown reason, have special abilities. For example, your heightened hearing, and other senses. Centuries ago, there were hundreds of these people, but now, most have died off. It's very rare to find one anymore."

"Thanks, walking textbook, but what does this have to do with me?"

"You're one." He stated simply. "You're one of L'Une Douée. A Super Witch, if you will. I'm one too. Super Wizard." He clarified.

There was silence. Too much silence. Oh, the horrible silence.

"Super Witch? Sounds like a Muggle song." I said drolly. That made him sigh for the tenth time in the past 5 minutes. I guess I didn't entirely believe him yet. He sounded loony to me. I need to see for myself.

"This could be more dangerous than you think, Gin."

"Fine, fine."

"We should learn more about our powers and abilities before something drastic happens."

"Bloody hell, Jake, lighten up!"

"It's just like a witch or wizard that doesn't go to a school. They need to learn to control their power or they could end up hurting people. Just like us. Except we have more we need to control. They don't have a school or anything, considering we're quite alone here, but we can research everything in old textbooks."

"Goody. Be still my beating heart." What? I can't be held responsible for saying things I shouldn't say during certain circumstances!

So we researched.

Four hours later, we had created a list of everything L'Une Douée were capable of. Talk about impressive. This whole being Super Witch-y may have some advantages…….

- Heightened sense of smell, sight, hearing, touch, and taste.

- A little more strength than the average person. {6 brothers does that for you, what with all the self defense needed to survive}

- May have prophetic dreams.

- Greater sensitivity to strong emotions of others.

- Ability to converse with the deceased. {Whoa.}

- Able to make one Harry Potter realize that he has been madly in love with me for years, and to confess his undying love…….

Oh. Wait.

A.N.--The whole L'Une Douée thing is all made up by me, just bear with me if you are confused, ok? It was just a little idea I had. This story will still be funny fluff, it won't go all Last-battle-drama-angst-killing-Voldemort-and-evil on you. Ginny and Jake will just have some fun with their abilities evil grin.

Translation: L'Une Douée? Ne pourrait pas dire que j'ai, mais votre accent est fantastique. Serai-t-j'impressionné par ceci? {The Gifted Ones? Couldn't say I have, but your accent is fantastic. Shall I be impressed by this?}


	8. Necromancy

**Disclaimer:** Reviewer, exaggerated and slightly scary Darth Vader breathing I AM J.K. Rowling. crickets chirp. Aw man, thought SOMEONE would buy that. Fine, I have not and never will own Harry Potter or the rest of the characters, except in my lovely dreams where Draco is…never mind. This story will not make a profit at all because I am but a poor and lowly teenage writer, not a multi-millionaire by the name of Rowling. Life sucks, don't it? _Necromancy and Me _is my random creation.

**August 5th, 1995****.**

**In my room with a rather large textbook**

(Excerpt from 'Necromancy and You'):

_Sit cross-legged on a soft surface with your hands lying by your sides, palms up. Close your eyes and take three cleansing breaths, breathing in and out deeply while concentrating on channeling your power and aura that lies inside of you and clearing away the impurities. Light the lavender candles._

What a load of crap. Hey, Trelawney, your mother-ship awaits you. Cleansing breaths? Honestly, since when did magic require this? And are the aphrodisiac candles really necessary? It's not like I'm doing a bloody séance, except that I sort of am, and Jake will throw a fit if he finds out. Well, he DID want us to learn how to use our powers.

_Speak the name(s) of the dead with which you wish to communicate out loud, and try to picture their faces._

I didn't know who I wanted to talk to. My family and friends are pretty much all alive. Then the perfect idea came into my head.

_Repeat the incantation '_Nekros' _in a strong, clear voice to complete the spell. Wait 10 seconds for desired results. _

This is it, dear diary, the moment of truth. I can now see why those cleansing breaths might be a good idea once I begin the spell. I already checked with my super-hearing to make sure that everyone had already left for the Quidditch match that I decided against going. You know, it just occurred to me that the comment I made a few days ago about smelling Fred might not be totally off.

Well, here goes nothing. Note to self—DON'T PASS OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SPELL!

**Later**

A gust of warm wind burst out of nowhere and a bright blue glow filled the entire room. I about nearly wet myself when two distinct shapes began to form. They never turned completely solid, only kept a ghostly quality the whole time. The man, who looked about 19 years old, had messy jet black hair and warm, hazel eyes. The woman beside him had long, deep red hair and familiar green eyes.

I suppose they were at the age that they had died.

Lily and James Potter. THE Lily and James Potter.

Unbelievable. I can't believe that spell worked!!

I was about to talk to the dead.

Lily didn't looked confused for very long, and was the first one to speak. "A Gifted One. Incredible." She smiled serenely.

James stood in silence, running his hand through his hair (a habit of Harry's I find endearing but quite irritating) and darting his eyes around my room. They finally settled on me.

Harry's father spoke.

"You've got to be shitting me!"

I bit my lip a little. What if they didn't want to talk to me? After Lily had expertly whacked James over the head for, what I could assume, his cursing, and James had finished whining childishly ("But Liiiiiiiiilyyyy….I didn't mean it!"), I introduced myself.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. My name is Ginny Weasley ("Your future daughter-in-law," I added in my head). Yes, I am one of the Gifted. I just found out about it yesterday, and was seeing if I could really talk to the dead and it looks like I can and yeah…" I trailed off stupidly.

Lily just smiled wider.

"Hey Lils," James addressed his wife, "You always did want a daughter." He glanced at me, "She looks enough like you, all that red hair…" Lily glared at him, and then rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him, he's a toddler trapped in a man's body."

"You know you love me."

"I suppose I do."

I smiled at the bickering young ghost-y couple. They were so cute together.

"Harry misses you so much, you know." I blurted out. It was the first thing I could think of.

"Yes, that son of ours, he has grown up quite nicely, don't you agree James?"

I blushed at the 'grown up quite nicely' comment. It was all sorts of naughty in my head. I couldn't help it!

James, unfortunately, noticed this.

"Ooo, would you look at that, Lils? Apparently, little Ginny here knows Harry quite well!"

I glared at him.

"I swear to Merlin, all the Potter men fall for women with red hair. It's inevitable. It's like a tradition. THAT'S MAH BOY!" He wiped a pretend tear from his eye and sniffed dramatically.

Drama Queen.

"Isn't Harry a bit young to have a girlfriend?" Lily asked in a motherly tone, despite her being only, in truth, about 4 years older than her son.

"'Course not!" James cut in. "I'd had several girlfriends by the time I was his age!"

Lily snickered. "Yes, well, you had quite the reputation of being Hogwarts' favorite man-sl--"

"Hey! Not in front of impressionable minds!"

"Hey!" I protested.

He chuckled. "Besides, I think that particular honor belonged to Sirius in our day."

"Too true, James. You wouldn't believe how many time Siri hit on me. Then you would get all jealous and snitty, which I found adorable."

James looked at me. "Enough about that, we must grill Ginny. So, what exactly IS your relationship with our son, Harry James Potter?"

It's a miracle in its self that Harry turned out so normal. As normal as one can get with insane parents, that is.

I concentrated on not turning bloody magenta (again), and asked my self why in the hell I wanted to bring them here in the first place. I have no idea.

"Well, I had a mad unrequited crush on him since I was 10 years old. He never was or will be my boyfriend. I sent him a valentine in my first year that involved the phrase 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad'. He saved my life when I was 11 and now spends his days avoiding me even though I don't like him…much….anymore!" I said all on one breath. Go me.

Then the horrible words replayed back to me in my head.

Why, Ginevra, WHY did you say that?

Note to self—Never talk.


	9. No Shame

**August 6th, 1995****.**

Um. What just happened? Since when am I the girl that GOOD things happen to? Honestly, I'm just minding my own irrevocably dull business when suddenly I overhear something I shouldn't have, but really I couldn't help it, but it's good because it was good news and oh Merlin someone shut me up. It must all be a dream. That's the only reasoning……….. OUCH!!!!! I must remember never to pinch myself to reveal possible dream status when I have all my freakish strength. Damn.

So, Lily and James Potter had said they needed to go (what do dead people have to do anyway? Haunt Snape?). I was walking down the hall, and I heard two voices whispering behind the slightly ajar door to Ron's room. I just had to eavesdrop. I have no shame. It was Harry and Hermione.

**Harry:** I need to talk to you about something, 'Mione……….

**Hermione:** {impatient sigh} It's about a girl, isn't it? Cho, right? Why can't you talk to Ron about this?

**Harry:** In order: Yes. No. Because I just……….can't. Ron's not brilliant in the emotions department. But girls are, you see. And you're sort of like a girl—

{A slap was heard. Hermione-1. Harry-0.}

**Harry:** HERMIONE! I just need your advice!

**Hermione:** Fine.

**Harry:** I have this friend………

{standard line if you don't want someone to know you're talking about yourself. But everyone already knows you're talking about yourself.}

**Harry: **………and he has a girlfriend that he likes a lot. But lately, he says he has been having feelings for someone else. These feelings are stronger than the ones for his current girlfriend. He doesn't know if this new girls likes him back or not. He says he likes her too much not to do anything about it. But he's scared.

**Hermione:** {bursts out laughing} Um, yes, okay, so this "friend" of yours? I think he should tell the girl straightforward that he likes her. A mistake many guys make is not making a move fast enough.

**Harry:** You're joking, right?

**Hermione:** No, I'm not. Before you do anything though, break up with Cho.

**Harry:** Oh. Right. I hadn't thought of that. I should probably do that. I MEAN, my _friend _should break up with his girlfriend. Yes, I'll tell him.

**Hermione:** {another impatient sigh, followed by a murmuring of rapid foreign language, most decidedly swearing} So, who's the lucky girl?

**Harry:** {forgetting about his brilliant "friend" plot} See, this is why I can't talk to Ron about this! He would have a conniption! You know how protective he is of her!

I left with wide eyes. There's only one person Ron is so protective of that is a girl. Me. Oh. Kay. Well, I'm off to go faint now. Cherrio!

**August 7th, 1995.**

**Afternoon.**

I owled Jake this morning because I haven't talked to him for a while. I asked about this heightened senses deal. He said the reason my senses were just "awakened" was due to a psychological thing where it happens to a Gifted One only when they know what they are. That little annoying smart arse seriously needs a life. He said he stayed up all night reading about it. Plus, he's still being a great prat about "being cautious with our powers" and "keeping it a secret" and "it could be so dangerous". Shut up, Jake.

There are entirely too many strong emotions in this house. I hate being all perceptive to them. Especially when Mum got REALLY angry at the twins a few days ago. And also when Ron was REALLY happy after Hermione kissed him on the cheek because he figured something out. Ron needs to accept his feelings for Hermione. I'm getting irritated waiting for him to. Plus, I can hear and smell EVERYTHING now, and it's making me sick.

I want out of this house.

Wow, I just managed to NOT think about Harry for the past 5 minutes. That's progress.

Now I can't stop thinking about him. I can't believe it! HE LIKES ME! THE MAN OF MY DREAMS LIKES ME BACK BUT IS TOO SCARED TO DO ANYTHING BECAUSE OF MY OAF-BROTHER! YIPPEY!

**End of Harry and Hermione's conversation that Ginny didn't hear………**

"Mandy? Yes, he's protective of her. But it's understandable. She was his childhood best friend, and they still are very close!" Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I just really like her, you know? I have ever since I met her three summers ago, the first time I came to the Burrow. She's great. I really look forward to seeing her."

"Well, I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind. You've been his best friend for a long time, and he would trust you not to hurt her. Mandy will be lucky to have you!"

"So, should I ask her out or something? After I break it off with Cho."

"Be easy on Cho. She'll cry, obviously, but just be as gentle as possible. And I think you should. Ron will be fine. I mean, it's not as if you like Ginny! Then I don't think he would be so happy!"

Harry chuckled. "I know he wouldn't. It's a good thing I like Mandy, not Ginny."

A.N.— Don't worry, everything will work out in the end. To clear things up: Mandy is just this random character who you won't ever meet or anything, but pretend that she lives by Ron and, like I said, was his childhood best friend and they grew up together, and she's a witch but doesn't go to Hogwarts. Harry met her when he first went to the Burrow before second year, and they visit her a lot in the summer. Ron is protective of her. That's all.


	10. Tricks and Mysteries

**August 8th, 1995.**

"So Harry said--"

"Yes."

"But he's afraid of your--"

"Unfortunately."

"And you still like--"

"That's right."

"Oh, well, this will be an easy enough task." Lily concluded.

"Did I soddin' MISS something here?" Poor, ignorant man. James was lost while Lily and I had our easy enough to understand conversation. It's the gift of women to finish each other's sentences and practically read minds. And have two different conversations going on simultaneously and not get confused. My friend Michelle once told me that the male brain is not large enough to be equipped with these abilities, for fear of self destructing. The good thing is I have gotten used to deciphering man-code, also known as a serious of varying pitches of grunts.

Back to whatever topic I was just talking about…….

Lily says that the fact Harry likes me back will make everything easier. I just turn on the flirt-osity and he'll get the point that I like him back, and we'll live Happily Ever After with a dozen children in a mansion on the ocean and a blue pony named Bob. Insert wistful sigh here.

Lily told me to smile a lot because apparently I have a nice one, wear a tiny bit of makeup to accentuate my eyes and lips, and to flip my hair every so often. I should be noticed, but at the same time remain mysterious. We'll see if it works. Sounds like a pile of rubbish to me. I should value her advice, though, considering who she ended up with in the end. One of the most sought after guys in Hogwarts history! I expertly did not mention this to James himself because his head is rather large as it is right now.

Anyways. I'm off to try the techniques on Harry. I officially and unofficially feel like a prat.

**Later**

He's doing a good job of acting like he doesn't care. I was acting like a…..dare I say it?.....scarlet woman…..right in front of him, and he didn't seem to notice. I used all the tricks in the book, if there was in fact book on something like this. There should be. The brothers and Hermione did notice, however. I can almost hear mum's yelling already. That is going to be painful. Why don't Gifted senses come with an 'off' feature?

This should not be happening with Harry! He likes me and I like him. I made that quite clear when I proceeded to spill the whipped cream on his hand, and then LICK it off while giggling. What if he doesn't….no, that's not possible. I heard him talking. He has to like me back. It HAD to have been ME they were talking about.

In other more exciting news, I think my chest has grown a millimeter. There's hope for me yet!


	11. What's wrong with her?

**August 9th, 1995****.**

I'm rather persistent when I want something really bad. I don't know where all this extra boldness is coming from, but I think I have successfully captured Harry Potter's attention. I had to go a bit further than what Lily advised, however, because her techniques were just not getting through. Somewhere between me prancing around in a leopard mini skirt that I had bought last year on a dare, and sitting on his lap for an extended amount of time, I think I finally got through to him. Sure, Mum'll have my head once she finds out, but that's a risk I'm willing to take.

And just as predicted, here she is now.

**20 Minutes later**

Ouch, my ears are still ringing. She burned my skirt! That's so rude and unfair! She owes me 7 Galleons. And she made me promise that I would never act like a slag around Harry, or any boy for that matter, ever again. She said that I just need to be patient and let nature run its course. It's not proper for a lady to act as I did. I nearly reminded her that she was mad for thinking that I ever WAS a lady, but decided against it. Meanwhile, I have years of built up flirtatious energy that has not gone to use because of my once shy and bashful self who now is not embarrassed in giving famous wizards lap dances (Hey, I did sort of take Charlie's advice). Why does life have to be so complicated?

**Later**

I truly wish I had a sharp, pointy object to throw at a certain Potter's head right about now for leading me on like that. Well, he didn't realize he was leading me on, but still. I acted like an IDIOT in front of my family for nothing. Merlin, I just have to overhear _everything_ in this house in order to know what's going on, don't I? Hey, it's not my fault if youngest brother and his best mate can't keep their voices down, or learn to shut doors properly.

**10 minutes ago…**

**Ron:** What is going on with you and my sister?!? There better not be anything going on with you and Ginny! {sounds ROYALLY irked}

**Harry:** N-n-nothing, Ron! I swear! I don't know what's gotten into her!

**Ron:** Me neither. She's like a scarlet woman!

**Harry:** I noticed that after the SECOND licking incident, Ron. I'm not blind, you know. Unlike you and Herm—

**Ron:** What?

**Harry:** Never mind. {oh, COME ON Ron, you and Hermione! Blind to each other! And _I'm _usually the one that doesn't know anything…} There's nothing going on between us. I don't even like her!

**Ron:** What's wrong with my sister?!? She's not GOOD enough for you now, Potter?! {I can imagine him walking up in Harry's face and leaning in threateningly, using his height and brotherly rage as an advantage}

**Harry:** No, that's not it and you know it. She's practically my sister {Good show, Potter, you _really _know how to turn a girl on….not.} Besides, I like someone else. {gives a little gulp. Obviously didn't mean for that to slip.}

**Ron:** Who? It better not be 'Mione!

**Harry:** Why would you care if I fancied 'Mione?

**Ron:** Uh….no reason. So {cough} who is it?

**Harry:** Don't get mad but I sort of fancy Mandy…..

**Ron:** MANDY? (A.N.—_Angel the broody vamp singing So Mandy, well you came and you…._lmao.)

And that's all I needed to know. I stopped eavesdropping. First Chang, now _Mandy._ I hate my life. Truly.

A.N.—the "licking" thing was a bit much. Oh well.


	12. Be Yourself

**August 10th, 1995**

Hermione has decided to go into big sister mode. She said she wanted to 'speak with me' after lunch. What have I done to deserve this?

A small part of my mind is screaming, "HMM, Gin, I WONDER?!" In this wonderfully sarcastic voice that sounds oddly like Bill.

The thing is, I _don't _know what that part is sodding talking about.

Oh hell. My brain is…smarter…than me. I'm officially nutters, ladies and gents.

Oh, right. I must go now to converse with dearest Hermy-oh-ninny now.

**Later**

Well, that was amusing. Albeit pathetic.

**Hermione: **{very prim and business-like tone} Ginny, as the only other girl in this house {So what's Mum now?? The live-in chimpanzee??} I feel it is my duty to talk to you about your recent behavior. Or, rather, reprimand you.

You know, if the Hermione/Ron plan doesn't work out, I think she could find true love in Knickers-In-A-Twist Percy. Honestly! They're both serious geniuses (geniusi?) and you can't figure out what they're talking about half the time.

**Me: **Recent…behaviors.

**Hermione: ** Oh, REALLY! The licking, the short skirts, the personality change!

**Me: **Oh. That.

**Hermione: **Look, Ginny, I've known Harry for a long time. I just know what type of guy he is. And I also know that you still fancy him quite a bit. It's obvious. I think you two could make a good couple—{She thinks we could be a good couple?!? One of Harry's BEST friends thinks that! WOO-HOO!}—but you're going about this the wrong way.

**Me: **How should I be going about it?

**Hermione: **Nothing.

**Me: **Um…

**Hermione: **Be yourself, Gin. Trust me.

Then she left. Hm….be yourself….

THAT'S supposed to get him to like me?!?

Now why haven't I thought of that?

Hermione's pretty good at this advice thing.

But will it work?


	13. Nightmares

A.N.—sorry about last chapter and the shortness of it. This one is sorta too. Oops.

**August 12th, 1995.**

I followed her advice. For the past two days, I have been completely myself. And you know where I got myself?

NO WHERE!

Now he notices me even LESS!

Burn in hell, 'Mione.

**Later**

It's late. REALLY, really late. Actually, it's early morning. But I just had to document this amazing event that shall go down in history as the best moment of my life {thus far}

IEEEEEE!!!!!

Okay, here's how it went:

I had fallen asleep on the couch by the kitchen, and no one bothered to wake me up because they knew of My Wrath, either in theory or from personal experience.

I don't remember exactly what I was dreaming about, but I knew it was bad. There was blood. Lots of blood. And it was terrifying.

I remember screaming a bit and thrashing around.

Then, there were footsteps coming closer.

Then, warm, comforting arms wrapped around me and a voice I didn't recognize at first told me to wake up. I did.

I started sobbing uncontrollably and burying my face in this person's shoulders.

Even through my tears, I sensed the person's fear. For me.

They seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, and then started to rub soothing circles on my back.

It felt so good, and I started to calm down a little. Until I opened my eyes to see—

**_HARRY?!?!_**

****

"It's okay, Gin." He continued with the rubbing and whispering softly. He was good at this.

I forgot for the moment that this was THE Harry Potter with his arms around me. I forgot that I was madly in love with him even though I've hardly had a conversation with him. I just concentrated on calming down.

"It was just a nightmare." I whispered.

"I gathered."

"It felt real."

"I know."

There he was, so close, and me still conveniently in his arms. I stared into his eyes. He was much too close….and seeming to be getting closer….

A.N.—muaha. Cliffie. But I think it's obvious what happened. I love sap! Hope you do too! Review!


	14. Interruptus

A.N.—You know, I was going to wait a while to write the next chapter, but you guys MORE than deserve this!  Thank you for the fantastic reviews…*sniff*  Everyone's too sweet.  Seriously!  You all rock!

PS: I'm glad no one called the "be yourself" bit lame.  I was worried lol.

_Smokeline_: I changed my mind from what I told you at school.  This will make things FAR more interesting.   Trust me.  I just realized that, okay, it wouldn't BE the best night of her life if Harry did what he was going to do.  You know?

_Previously…_

_I forgot for the moment that this was THE Harry Potter with his arms around me. I forgot that I was madly in love with him even though I've hardly had a conversation with him. I just concentrated on calming down._

_"It was just a nightmare." I whispered._

_"I gathered."_

_"It felt real."_

_"I know."_

_There he was, so close, and me still conveniently in his arms. I stared into his eyes. He was much too close….and seeming to be getting closer…_

*****

_{Continuing from the same journal entry}_

It was like heaven on earth for those 7 and a half seconds.  Harry seemed confused as to what the hell he was doing.  But, being a boy and all, continued with his magnificent snogging abilities.  Have I mentioned they were magnificent?  Because they were.  Wow.  I mean, not that I would have anything to compare it to, considering--

THIS WAS MY FIRST BLOODY KISS!

It was Harry—Harry Potter—mad crush on him for ages…he…kissed me….Oh god…he—hyperventilating over here.  WHY AM I HYPERVENTILATING?!

**5 minutes later**

Back.

So _guess_ who had to go ruining it?

"My eyes!  MY EYES!"  George yelled frantically.

"You know, Gin, this is why they invented places like broom closets and such."  Fred said matter-of-factly.

"Not to mention underneath tables--"

"The occasional loo--"

"Quidditch pitch."

"Common room."

"Can't forget the Astronomy Tower--"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?!" I screamed, annoyed.

Harry, erm, had shoved me away from him at this point.  He looked terrified.  I was indignant.

"She was—she just—I didn't mean to—don't kill me!"

The twins just laughed.  

"Right.  As if we would hurt Gin's snogging buddy.  She would have a conniption for sure.  Ron's the only one stupid enough."  George replied.

"So we'll just be--"

"--leaving now."

"Have fun."

"But not too much fun."

"Bye!"  They both said all pleasantly and went back upstairs.

Cue the awkward silence.

Then Harry started babbling (rather adorably) about how he shouldn't have done that and he just got caught up in the moment and all he wanted to do was comfort me because I sounded so scared and he regrets it now.

Hm.  The Boy-Who-Lived babbles.  Interesting.

WAIT?!?  HE REGRETS IT?!

You know, maybe this _wasn't _the best night of my life.  He regrets it!

Harry Potter and I engaged in a mini-snog session.

Oh yes.  Now I remember why it was so good.

Instead of blowing up at him for the regretting comment, I acted normal.

"Harry, it's really okay.  We just got caught up in the moment.  But I appreciate you staying and comforting me.  It was really…sweet."  We both blushed.  

"Er—you're welcome."

"Friends?"

He grinned in this very James-esque way.

"Gin, I've known you for around four years now, but never really gotten a chance to _know_ you,"  Oh, the double meanings… "You're different than I thought.  I like this side of you better.  Sure, friends."

And we actually shook on it.  

Then he seemed to realize that he showed a slightest bit of emotion, so he started the fake coughing and "erm"'s and "uh"'s.  

"Goodnight, Ginny.  Don't have anymore nightmares."

Aww.  He's so cute.  Too bad he only likes me as a friend.  Despite the kiss.  But for some reason, that doesn't bother me so much.  Even through all the embarrassing stunts I've pulled (some of them accidental) he still managed to see the person I really am.  I could just tell.   It's a rather spiffing feeling.  Maybe we'll just end up being friends.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Oh, who am I kidding?!?!

But, on the bright side, I think Hermy deserves an extra large Christmas gift this year for her fab advice. 

Perhaps I'll just put a big red bow on Ron or something.     


	15. 2 Weeks Later

A.N.—READ THIS SO YOU AREN'T COMPLETELY LOST: I'm skipping ahead in time so I don't have to write the boring stuff. Two weeks to be precise. Plus, this way, the Harry/Ginny friendship has been formed before my very eyes muahaha Attack of the Lazy Fanfic Writer. Hey, you should be thrilled that I got this looongchapter out so soon! MAJOR fluff alert towards the end.

**August 26th, 1995****.**

It's been a lovely two weeks around the Burrow. Everyone seems to be happy about the newly developed friendship between Harry and myself. The voice in my head is very bitter as it says only friendship. It is just friendship, or something more? Stay tuned next week for the next episode of "Ginny's Life a-go-go". {Cue dramatic music} But, truly, I still can't figure out the relationship myself.

I mean, he's a spiffing friend. He's perfect. He can do no wrong (in my opinion). I jus don't know how good of a friend he really is. It's been driving me bloody mad, and it doesn't help that I'm completely in love with the prat. No offense to this book, but sometimes I need an answer back. In the form of a person—not a diary. It's safe to say that I learned my lesson concerning THAT about 4 years ago.

_Possibilities of People to Talk to About My Relationship with Harry James Potter:_

_1) Mummy Dearest: It would involve quite a bit of "my baby is growing up so fast," followed by an offer of (yet another) sex talk. ("Do you know about the birds and the bees, Ginny dear?" sarcasm "No, mum, I'm still not clear about the function of a vagina. DO EXPLAIN, PLEASE!") I really don't think I can mentally handle that._

_2) Dad/the brothers: I laugh hysterically at that absurd idea. I'd sooner consult a herd of penguins._

_3) Hermione Granger: Um. No. Just…no._

_4) Jake: Erm, may or may not be angry with me after I came clean about the necromanc-ing. He may or may not be currently ignoring my owls. Good Merlin, he's such a girl. Oh well, he shall get over himself in due time. (A.N.—hehe, I had to make up an excuse for his absence from the story lately. Lame, I know) _

_5) Harry Potter himself: Yeah right. Why would I even consider that?!? It's not like communication is the key to a relationship or anything, people!_

I just read that last line again. No comment…except to say that I'm stupid and know nothing and will die alone. Joy.

**August 27th, 1995.**

5 days until Hogwarts, and counting! We just got back from Diagon Alley. Can you believe it took me until a year ago to figure out that Diagon Alley equals…well….diagonally! (A.N.—true story!) I'm such a dunderhead. Oh, bad sign—using Snape-patented words. I'm suffering from temporary insanity. More like enjoying it. It's great fun.

**Later**

_I love my life, I love my life, oh I LOVE my life_

When Harry and I finally became friends, I promised myself that I would tell him I was a L'Une Douée. For some reason, I trust him with this information. I think it might have to do with his own abnormality. You know, Boy-who-Lived, connection with Voldemort, among other things. We could be odd together!

I was planning on doing it in the form of Necromancy. It seemed appropriate because the only deceased I have bothered to contact have been HIS parents. I figured that maybe if I showed him he would be less angry than if he found out on accident somehow. I mean, let's face it—Harry has quite a temper. He has had brooding tendencies ever since the Third Task, and, in short, is unstable. Forgive me, my love, for telling the truth. Somehow, I doubt he would be all hugs and kisses that I've been in contact with Lily and James behind his back for 22 days, although I was on speaking terms with him for only 14 of those days. The point is, I had all this time to tell him, and I didn't.

Of course he will be pleased to be able to talk to them. He deserves some happiness in his life. And there's nothing in the official L'Une Douée handbook about not sharing the secret. I hope there isn't, anyway.

Needless to say, I have been debating this quite thoroughly.

So I decided—it was time. Now or never.

But, before I could break out the lavender candles, there was a slight knock at my door. I opened it to find Harry. The most interesting thing was that he was blushing like mad.

"Yes, Harry?" I asked with a smile. See? I can be cool under pressure!

"Ginny, there's something I just have to do." He invited himself in and began pacing. Not that I minded.

I watched him in confusion for a minute. He seemed to be having a mental debate. Well, eventually, one side must have won because he grabbed me and snogged me like there was no tomorrow. Brilliant, that boy.

"Gin." He broke the kiss, "I'm just going to say this right out: I fancy you. Ever since I've truly gotten to know you as a person, I've liked you. I've been insane not to notice you before now."

Short and sweet. I liked it. I wish to register my astonishment that I hadn't fainted by this time.

"Oh, Harry!" I couldn't help but kiss him again. It was straight out a trashy romance novel. Minus the trashy, naturally.

HE LIKES ME BACK!

Then I had to go and ruin the moment.

"What about Mandy?"

"Oh, erm…" He looked flustered. Stupid, Ginny, STUPID! "I don't know how you knew about that, but I don't like her anymore. I like you." He smiled.

Okay, so it wasn't wonderfully romantic, but it was perfect. It was so…Harry. Except that it wasn't because Harry doesn't share feelings like this. But if he did, it would be in this way.

To someone that's as hopelessly quixotic as me, this would seem rather anticlimactic. It really wasn't. I really do love my life.

This moment was so surreal. It was so unbelievable. And yet…it was happening to me.

It really was. I checked. Pinch hurts.

Now, back to the Necromantic fun!

I looked Harry straight in his beautiful eyes and told him I had something to show him.

I performed the ritual as he sat. Finally, two familiar figures appeared.

Harry's eyes went wide. Well, wider than they were after he realized what I was doing. He's smart like that.

"Mum? Dad?"

A.N.—evil cliffies mean more reviews. Haha. Please review. They light up my generally severe-stormy days.


	16. Unbelievable

**A.N.— Oh god, I'm SO sorry for the wait, ESPECIALLY after a cliffie {hits self on the head with frying pan, Dobby-style}  **

Sorry, Charlotte.  The pairing won't change.  {pouts} But please keep reading….please?!?  Just do what I do if I don't like a story's pairing…imagine that the same thing is happening to a pairing you like.  I'm not changing the pairing because this story would SO not work as a Ginny/Draco or anything else. 

_Previously…___

_I performed the ritual as he sat. Finally, two familiar figures appeared._

_Harry's eyes went wide. Well, wider than they were after he realized what I was doing. He's smart like that. _

_"Mum? Dad?"_

"Hey, Harry.  What's up?"  James broke the proverbial ice, thoroughly enjoying his only child speechless. 

"Harry!  Oh, I've missed you!"  Lily rushed forward and hugged Harry.  Huh.  Who knew that not-exactly-corporeal beings could hug?  You learn something new everyday, I guess. 

It was a true Hallmark Hall of Fame movie moment {I heard Hermione use that phrase one time when Seamus Finnigan made a big production at breakfast of telling Lavender Brown about how big of a git he was and how still loved her and hoped she would take him back after they had broken up.  Lavender, being the blonde bimbo she is, replies with this breathy "Oh, Seamus" and they rush out of the Great Hall to snog each other senseless.  Then they break up within the next 3 days, only to repeat the production and get back together.  It's truly heart warming how pure and unconditional their love is for each other.}

So, right, back to the matter at hand.

Harry at first looked rather uncomfortable, but soon relaxed and hugged Lily back.  I think I spotted a tiny tear.  Actually, I believe I was the one tearing up.  It WAS a lovely moment.

James and I just plastered silly grins on our faces and watched the pair.  Mother and son—together again.    

"Mum…many things are overrated…air is not one of them--" Harry reminded, or rather, gasped, out to his mother.

"Yes, of course, dear." She held on strong.

"Mum?"

"Just a minute."

"Lily," I rambled, "Harry's turning purple.  More purple, I might add, than Ron—after that one time he caught Fred and Angelina under the stands at the Quidditch pitch, "celebrating" their victory by--"

"Now, now, Lils, don't suffocate the poor boy.  You only just met."  James interrupted me and pried her away. 

Harry had a dazed look in his eyes. 

James swooped in and gave Harry a short, manly hug.  {With the mandatory 2 pats on the back}

"I can't get over how much you look like your father, Harry!"  Lily commented, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.  She paused.  "I'm sorry about that."

James made a…what could only be described as a squeak…of outrage.

"I resent that, woman!"

"Oh shut it, overgrown ego."

I retract my earlier thought.  This was becoming far from sappy and touching.

Harry started laughing in a borderline hysterical fashion. 

"Oh no, Lils, Harry's gone mad.  If anyone asks, he gets it from your side of the family.  That's not hard to believe, considering your cow of a sister…"

"It's just—" Harry wiped tears from his eyes.  {Of laughter or sadness?}  "—you're…here.  And you're bickering like bloody teenagers.  My parents!  It's unbelievable!"  (A.N.—hey, you got a better reaction for him?!  Trust me, I thought long and hard, and if I was Harry, THIS is how I would react.  Lol.)

"Well, you can thank little Ginny over here!"  James patted my shoulder.

"Little?"  I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," he continued, "so if it wasn't for the mature and completely capable adult form that IS Ginny Weasley, we wouldn't be here today." 

Harry's eyes darted to mine.

"What going on?"  Oh, dear.  I recognize that tone in his voice.  It's suppressed rage, that is. 

Come on, Harry, can't you just be happy and calm for 20 minutes?!? 

I told him everything.

He took it surprisingly well. 

Well, at least he didn't throw anything at me.  I consider that a good thing.

A.N.—hope you liked it, despite it being short and insane.  I just felt the urge to update before too much time had passed.  Next chapter will probably have more Harry and James and Lily interaction, so never fear!  I'm just frantically thinking of ideas…what WOULD you say to your dead parents that you never really met?  


	17. The Potters

A.N.—taking yet another break from Ginny's journal to have a chapter entirely dedicated to Harry and his parentals.  I couldn't help myself!  Hope you like. 

**Something I'd like to point out:** This fic takes place BEFORE Harry's fifth year in a sort of A.U.  Harry can't tell Lily and James about the prophecy because he doesn't know about it himself.  Also, Sirius isn't sob dead.  (Okay, if you just got pissed at me for not warning you about OotP spoilers, my apologies, but HONESTLY, you are one of the three people in the entire world of HP fans who hasn't read OotP yet so be quiet and READ!)

I'm uncharacteristically, like, serious and heartwarming and shit at the end of this chapter.  I dunno…it's wigging me out here.  It just sort of typed itself up.  I didn't know I had it in me!! 

**BIG THANKS TO: mary-v **and **miss ray317 **(I used some of your ideas that you put in your review.  Thanks a bunch)

-----------------

After Ginny had left the room (mumbling something about "Potters" and "I'm not one…yet…") there was a slight, uncomfortable silence.

Lily's loud sniff broke that.

"Bloody hell, get a grip!"  James scolded her affectionately.

"James!"  She hissed shakily, "Watch your language around Harry!"

"Honestly, Mum, it isn't as if I've never heard 'bloody hell' before."  Harry pointed out.

James laughed.  "I like you already.  So, you play Quidditch…rather well, in fact."

Lily rolled her eyes, but nevertheless listened intently.  Harry smiled. 

"Gryffindor Seeker.  Since my first year."

James looked as though Christmas had come early, complete with an all-you-can-eat buffet.  

"I know.  I was ecstatic to see that you didn't inherit your mother's Quidditch skills," he finished in a stage-whisper, "Or lack thereof."

"Can we not talk about Quidditch, James?"  Lily snapped.

"Calm down, Mum."  Harry said, trying not to chuckle.  It was so easy talking to his parents.  It was like they had never left at all.

"Don't provoke her, Harry!  She's emotionally unbalanced right now!  She'll bite your head off!" 

"You too are so INFURIATING!  As if _one _James isn't bad enough…"

"Hey, you just met me!"

"I already know that you're a mini-James."  Lily failed to look annoyed at her son.  Her eyes were filled with too much love.

"So, everyone's dieing to know—have you got a girlfriend, Harry?"  Lily asked slyly, with a look of I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know. 

Harry looked entirely uncomfortable.  He made a show of looking down, turning red, and rumpling his hair in the back. 

"So it is Ginny then?"  James asked loudly.

Harry coughed.

"It's cute."  Lily commented. 

"She isn't really my girlfriend."  Harry explained, "I mean, we like each other, we snogged a couple times, her entire family, except Ron, is already practically making a guest list for our wedding…"

"Well, be a gentleman and ask her out properly!"  James commanded.

"I would, Dad, I just can't…"  The younger Potter male trailed off.

"What?  You don't know how?  It's bloody easy!  Start with some basic undercover stalking, nothing too obvious--"

"Oh yes," Lily said dryly, "trust your father's advice.  It MUST work…it only took me about 7 years to say yes to him." 

James shrugged.  "She was intimidated." 

"You keep thinking that."

"All right, dear."

"I can't deliberately put her in danger like that."  Harry said, raising his voice a notch.  James and Lily instinctively took a step back.

"Are you _that _bad at dat--"

"JAMES!  SHUT UP!"  Lily exclaimed, whacking him upside the head.  She looked at Harry, with concern evident in her eyes. 

"Harry, we know that you've been through a lot in your short life.  You can't imagine how guilty your father and I feel about leaving you here.  I know it wasn't our fault, but we can hardly bear to see everything you've had to put up with.  Especially this past year with the Tournament--" Her words became incoherent through her crying. 

"I think what Lils is trying to say," James finished for her, suddenly solemn, "is that, we're proud of you, son.  You're still standing strong, even through everything.   We couldn't have asked for a better son."  He beamed at Harry.  "But don't let Ginny get away just because you wanted to protect her.  She can do that herself.  You both need each other, no matter how much you can try to deny it.  Your mum and I know how she feels about you, and how you feel about her.  If you stop that love from forming, Voldemort wins.  He WANTS you to suffer because of him."  James wiped his eyes very discreetly. 

"Harry, we have to go."  Lily said. 

"What?!"  Harry shouted.

"I think it's best if you don't contact us anymore.  As much as we loved seeing our son all grown up, you can't live in dreams or the past."  Lily looked regretful.  "Oh, I wish we could stay forever, but it just can't happen like that."

"You understand, right?"  James braced himself for another outburst.

"You're just going to leave me?"  Harry asked bitterly.

"See?  We shouldn't have even stayed this long!"  Lily exclaimed.  "The longer we stay, the harder it is to go." 

"Fine.  Just go."  Harry said quietly. 

Lily wrapped him in another hug and smiled weakly at him.

"I love you, Harry."  Then, she was gone.

"Don't let Ginny go.  She's a special one."  James said, preparing to leave.  "Oh, and could you do me a favor?" 

"What?" 

James grinned one last time.  "Tell Sirius that he never let us down….he was the best friend anyone could ask for.  Tell him he has to stop being a prat and feeling guilty about it."

Then, Harry was alone.  


	18. Caught in the act

Azka—Haha, thanks for that review. Actually, I don't speak French at all. In previous chapters, I did the French by going to www.freetranslation.com. I love that site. Some of the only things I _actually_ know in French are 'bonjour, monsieur' and 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir' Lol. Interesting combination of phrases, don't you think? I think I best steer clear of France, for fear of causing some international scandal.

---------

**Still ****August 27th, 1995****.**

Harry walked into the kitchen 20 minutes after I had left the Potters to reunite. I thought they deserved a bit of privacy, so I didn't eavesdrop for once. Besides, I've learned that eavesdropping is not an entirely good thing. Lovely, isn't it, how we always manage to hear things the wrong way, or only hear a small portion of the conversation taken out of context? Then we go completely mad over it.

So, anyways, when he walked in, I knew that Lily and James had left. Something told me it was forever. My heart about split in two when I saw that look on his face. It was one of betrayal and disappointment. He said nothing, only staring at the huge, charmed butcher knives chopping the tomatoes on the kitchen counter. I could have been just imagining that slight gleam in his eyes, but either way, I steered him out of the room. Nobody likes a suicidal and/or homicidal Harry.

We sat in my room and just…talked…for the longest time. He told me what happened with his parents. I told him about my other Gifts when he asked, and explained more in depth as to what I was.

We had a little row as well. He thought it was a bad idea for me to have given him an opportunity to talk to his parents. Bad idea?! How in the name of Snape's enormous, greasy-caked nose was that at BAD idea? Okay, maybe I should have thought of the fact that now he will miss them even more, and maybe he was better off not knowing them at all because now he knows what he has been missing all these years.

GAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, NOW I get that…I'm a stupid prat who doesn't think things through. I think I finally convinced him in the end that I _had _to tell him. It was unfair to not tell him. Go Weasley stubborn-osity!

At that point, it was getting very late, but I decided to bring up our relationship status.

Now THAT conversation was exhausting.

**Me: {meekly} **So, Harry…what's going on between us now?

**Harry: **I dunno.

**Me:** Well, you like me and I like you, right?

**Harry:** I think so.

**Me:** **{blushing, as per usual}** Then shouldn't we, I dunno, try to be a couple?

**Harry: **Okay.

**Me: {a Try-to-take-the-bloody-hint cough}**

**Harry: {silence}**

**Me: {another, more enthusiastic cough}**

**Harry: {raises eyebrow}**

**Me: {hacking cough}**

**Harry:** Do you need a glass of water?

**Me: {loud, frustrated noise}** NO YOU GREAT **GIT**! AS ME OUT **PROPERLY**! {eh, I couldn't help it. He was getting irritating.}

**Harry: {comprehension dawns}** Oh! Sorry, Gin, I'm just not that great at this…But are you sure you want to…I mean…with me, that is. {he was getting broody} I don't want to put you in dang—

**Me:** Yes, yes I get that! But when am I _NOT_ in danger, hm?!? Just being around you puts me in danger! Follow what your dad said, Potter! Listen to him, _HE'S SMART_!!!

{ugh, I should not have been so hard with him. Okay, not a wonderful choice of words, there. But Harry is so stupid and passive sometimes. And patience is SO not my virtue…}

**Harry: {looks scared, but who can blame the poor guy?} **

**Me: {calms down immediately}** I'm really sorry, Harry, I'm being an idiot. It's just that I've been waiting for something like this to happen for so long. I can't wait any longer!

**Harry: {smiles}** It's okay, Gin. You can just get a little scary is all. A lot scary. You're right, I should listen to my dad and do this right. Ginny, you scare me sometimes, but I really do like you. You're funny and nice and very pretty {cut to me with an insane smile plastered on my face}. I just hope that your brothers don't pound me when they find out. {don't worry, Harry, I'll protect you!} I guess what I'm trying to say is, Ginny, will you be my girl—

As if on some sick, vicious cue, my entire family plus Hermione decides to stumble into my room at this time. Oh, I could have killed them at that moment.

Mum seemed to be the first to take everything in. Her eyes went impossibly wide. Harry and I…alone…in my bedroom…sitting ON my bed…at night…the door shut…lavender candles…Harry's hand somehow found mine during his little love declaration. It was TOTALLY innocent…

The brothers yelped in an unmanly fashion. Then the twins did this identical "ha-HAH, _that's _our baby sister" business. I've noticed that the twins become proud of me for doing weird things.

Ron, on the other hand, could have killed Harry with his bare hands.

Dad looked shocked like Mum, but not in the mood to kill things like Ron, which I suppose was a good thing. It seems like every single male member of this house wants to murder something today.

Oh wait, I forgot about Gred and Forge. They don't want to. Kill, I mean.

Hermione giggled a little.

"Um," was all Harry could say.

"Er?" I looked down guiltily.

Dad spoke up first. "Well, we heard some screaming {Oh GODS, that sounds wrong} up here, and Hermione was the first to realize that you had been up here for _far _too long and--"

"We all decided to make sure there wasn't any of the kinky hanky-panky type stuff going on between you two." Fred said bluntly.

"Nothing's going on!" I said in a voice that was a little too high-pitched.

"Well, _something _is obviously going on!" Mum said, glaring at us. "And it BETTER not be what I think it is." She stared pointedly between the candles and the bed. Thanks for being subtle, Mum.

"It's not, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry reassured her. He gulped, yet somehow managed to look determined and confident.

"Ginny can fill you in about the…candles later. Look, I've been stupid not to notice Ginny before now," he started randomly, "But now that I do….I like her very much. Before you all came in, I was going to ask her something."

George gasped and started fake-sobbing. "I just LOVE proposals!" He gushed in a feminine voice.

I've never seen Harry redder in his entire life.

"Well," he said eventually, "now this may sound bittersweet after that…remark…but, Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?" He looked all bashful. It was so cute.

"Sure." I said simply. He laughed, and kissed me quick on the lips. He looked the happiest I'd seen him in a while. I'm sure he was happy when he was talking to his parents, for the most part, but technically, I didn't see that. I take things to literally. I hate that. Anyways, it felt really, really good to know that I caused him some happiness.

Mum and Dad looked positively delighted. {"I always knew you two would get together!"}

Fred and George did more fake-sobbing {"That was so _beautiful_!"}

Ron looked from Harry to me in disgust. "I think I'm going to be sick. Ugh. Too much romantic crap. Ugh!" Ah, Ronald. You can always count on him to ruin a moment.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Finally! Now that YOU two have stopped being blind, this means Ron and I can also stop denying that we are completely mad about each other, even though everyone in the ENTIRE of England and most of western Europe knows that we fancy each other, and we can perhaps go have a nice snog somewhere!" She said all in one breath, at the end clapping her hands in delight.

Everyone stared at her. Ron especially.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

----------------

A.N.—haha, that was such a fun chapter to write. I just kept on writing and writing and writing. Brilliant. Hope you liked it. REMINDER: This piece of fanfiction is SUPPOSED to be over-the-top fluff, not at all related to the real books. Lol. But I can do whatever I want! I love creative licenses.

It sounded like the end, but it's not, I PROMISE! There will be one or two more chapters. And then I'm debating having a sequel, if anyone wants it. Make sure and tell me if you would like having a sequel, all right?

REVIEW!!


	19. THE END

**August 31st, 1995****.**

**The hall closet, but I don't know why.**

I HATE HARRY BLOODY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!

He _has _to be the more INFURIATING person in the wizarding world (possibly the Muggle world as well)!!!!

He's completely clueless about how to be a proper boyfriend.

HE TOLD ME I LOOKED **FAT** IN MY NEW SCHOOL ROBES! THAT **UNBELIEVEABLE PRAT!!!!!**

.

.

.

Okay, he didn't exactly say I looked fat.

.

.

.

Not in those words, anyway.

.

.

.

He said I looked fine but I KNOW WHAT HE WAS _REALLY_ THINKING!

.

.

.

Of course, when I consulted Hermione in sheer desperation/stupidity, she informed me that I was being too cynical and that I looked fine. Oh, WHAT does she know anyway?!?

Her brain has been mush ever since she and Ron got together 4 days ago. Those two are on each other constantly.

Not on **ON** each other. I don't think. I hope not.

Scary images, right there…

Moving on, I still hate Harry. And I am NOT cynical, future sister-in-law!

I swear I caught him staring and Hermione's bum yesterday. AND he's moodier than me at my worst time of the month! **(Which happens to be right now, in case you didn't get that.) **

I don't know how much longer I can put up with him.

GRRR!!!!

**Later**

I love my boyfriend. I do, I really REALLY do. Well, not all the time. You know, being Harry Potter's girlfriend isn't everything I imagined and more. It's a lot of hard work. He can be a right pill.

But, we tried that communication thing and it cleared up a few issues.

I.e.: He thinks I look perfectly lovely no matter what I happen to be wearing. He says he is also sorry for being moody, but with Voldemort back, he's under a lot of pressure and is having trouble dealing with it all. He would rather die than hurt me purposely. He just needs to have some priorities, and he hopes I don't feel bad.

Well, that's what I picked up from it, anyway. All he _really_ said was "Sorry." I'm just intuitive.

And, finally, he was only staring at Hermione's ass because she had just gotten back from a snog session with Ron (multiple gag) and her skirt was sort of ridden up and tucked into her knickers a bit. The little slag.

This is the last day of summer. Tomorrow, it'll be the normal mass chaos in the morning at the Burrow to get to King's Cross on time. I'm excited to go back to Hogwarts, but I can't help being a little nervous. What will it be like being the official girlfriend of Harry Potter?

Will our newly blossomed relationship last through the struggles of the evil reporters and our equally evil classmates?

Will true love prevail?

Or will raging teenage hormones take over, causing us to break up within a few days after Harry realizes that he is only 15 years old and has a phobia of commitment and would much rather casually snog half the female population at Hogwarts in future years, thus carrying on his father's prestigious reputation, meaning that he never really loved me in the first place? Only time will tell.

.

.

.

Oh no... I'm not cynical at all.

**------**

**THE END**

**------**

**A.N.—**It's really over! Everyone—I had SO much fun writing this fic, and I fully appreciated **all** your reviews, and the people who stuck with me from Chapter 1. (This chapter was especially amusing because I got to be all Over-Reactive-Girlfriend-Who's-Really-Just-Crampy. Lol).

**There WILL be a sequel. **I decided that after I got all the support. Well, I sort of decided BEFORE I got any suppport. I have the basic plotline all in my brain right now, so you can expect that first chapter early next week. I'm happy to be having one because I know if I don't, I'll miss writing Ginny's diary. Her life is WAY more fun than mine!

Again, **thank you so much**. Love you guys!

--Painterchica--


End file.
